DDPC28
is the 28th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 465th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls meet Eru, a girl in Aguri's class that wishes to befriend her. In order to help her, the girls invite both of them to attend the summer festival in hopes of getting them closer. '' Summary While the girls are running, Mana and the others spot a mysterious girl watching them. They come to a stop and chat until Aguri suddenly faints, causing the girl to cry out to her in a panic. Rikka hurriedly helps Aguri while the girls make conversation. The mysterious girl joins and introduces herself as Eru. Eru mentions that she is in class with Aguri, and while Aguri is really bossy, she has become protective towards the other students. Before she can say anything else, Aguri suddenly awakens and Eru takes off. Aguri seems anxious and the girls attempt to mention Eru to her and mention that she seems to like Aguri and how great friendship is. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula were angry at Cure Ace and her arrival. With the upcoming festival, they begin to make plans of an attack. When evening arrives the girls come to the festival and meet up with Eru. They spot Aguri and notice how shy she's behaving, so to break the ice they suggest a game of goldfish scooping. However, they all fail- so they move on to win some toys from another game, with Aguri copying her "Ace Shot" technique to win various items; including a brand new Lovead that she gives to Eru. After they finish playing the girls sit down to eat and play with each other. Meanwhile, a boy became a target for Leva and Gula and they make a Jikochuu. The girls transform, with Aguri not present as she was busy hanging out with Eru. The girls are unaware of this until they begin to fight until they see the Jikochu target Aguri. Eru defends her, recalling their past back when Aguri did the same for her, and momentarily Aguri is taken back by her words, causing her to begin to cry. The Jikochuu trapped Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, and Sword. Needing to help, Aguri momentarily excuses herself and transforms into Cure Ace to rejoin them. In this time, she is distracted by a timer Leva is holding, but she breaks herself fre e from the trap and saves the others. As this is going on, she realizes that despite the way she behaves, they have been nothing but friendly towards her. For the final blow, Ace performed Ace Shot, and purified the Jikochuu. Afterwards, everything returns to normal and the girls regroup; just in time for the fireworks to begin. Main Events *Morimoto Eru appears for the first time. *Cure Ace awakens her power after realizing the fifth Pretty Cure Vow: "A Pretty Cure doesn't just fight for themselves but for those they treasure and that they treasure back." Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Gula *Leva *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Morimoto Eru Trivia * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes